The travel and hospitality industry in the United States and throughout the world is an ever increasing business sector. Advances in Internet and computing technology have significantly increased the opportunities to capture data from both travelers and travel properties (e.g., hotels, motels, bed and breakfasts, condominiums, houses). For example, web site based systems are used to offer the sale and rental of many travel properties and are used to make a large percentage of travel bookings. During these bookings, a significant amount of user travel data is received. The travel data may include, for example, a destination city, specific properties, dates of arrival, length of stay, room type, property amenities, price quotes, availability information, and/or other travel information. Property owners and managers are looking for chances to use this travel data to improve decisions relating to the management and sale of units in their travel properties. The mere availability of this data, however, does not by itself improve decisions that may lead to increased profits for the travel property. Conventional revenue management systems and booking engines are not equipped to make sufficient use of the newly acquired user travel data to deliver actionable insights and analysis as needed.